


A Beautiful Specimen

by SolangeloFan17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another love bug au, Bonding, Embarrassed Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Me first Voltron fic, Or Is It?, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Super OOC Keith, Unrequited Love, flirty keith, klance, ooc keith, tags are not in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFan17/pseuds/SolangeloFan17
Summary: “Yes, casualties. The victim usually has to stick by the -ah- first person they see after the venom takes effect” Coran stated, matter-of-factly.Keith turned his head over, the dark purple roving over Lance. He took his hand, and Lance would be understating if he said that his heart skipped a beat.“Oh, shit” he groaned, slumping over. This was going to be interesting.Or, another love bug au. Stereotypical cheesiness and drama guaranteed! :D
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

“Agh, stupid bug”, Keith muttered, while wildly swinging his arms to drive away the fearsome pest. Lance smirked.

“You were the leader of Voltron and you aren't able to vanquish a small insect?”

“Shut..OW!” Keith yelped, clapping his gloved hands near his neck. A dark red bug fluttered out of his grasp, and perched on Coran’s finger.

“Now, now, Keith, this is a rare specimen. A gorgeous one, too” he added, as the gleaming scarlet shell of the bug caught the light. Keith’s eyes suddenly gleamed the same shade, but Lance was sure it was just a trick of the light. Keith smirked when he caught Lance looking at him.

“Why, there’s a gorgeously rare specimen right there, Coran.” he drawled, gesturing at Lance, the red pupils in his eyes disappearing after he spoke.

Pidge snickered. “I think the bug bite made Keith crazy. I mean, who in their right mind-”

“Pidge” Shiro sighed. Pidge gave him her widest grin, which immediately turned into a serious expression once Keith, with a lovestruck look, scooted over to Lance. Like, right next to Lance. The close proximity made Lance dizzy, unable to concentrate on anything else but how close their bodies were. He squeaked slightly when Keith’s hand brushed against his. Lance’s so-called friends, the sneaky little bastards, ignored him.

“So, what’s that insect called?” Hunk chimed in, tearing his eyes away from the couple. Coran chuckled, knocking on the shell with his nail. “I believe these are genetically modified bugs, which were originally injected with a slight aphrodisiac, and let out on our Altean spring festival. Usually, these are kept locked up, due to the casualties.”

“CASUALTIES?” Lance screeched. Coran twirled and twirled his moustache. 

“Yes, casualties. The victim usually has to stick by the -ah- first person they see after the venom takes effect”

Keith turned his head over, the dark purple roving over Lance. He took his hand, and Lance would be understating if he said that his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh, shit” he groaned, slumping over. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Love-Induced Keith

**A/N: Guess who picked her lazy butt off the sofa, and decided to actually update! :D**

Stretching back on his bed, and letting his muscles relax into the soft sheets was Lance’s favorite part of the day. It was one thing, at least, that he could still do normally on the ship. Well, close to normal as it could get, by the fact that his former rival was under a love spell and had to be in the same room as Lance. It also did not help that Lance has started to develop a crush on said former rival since the bonding moment (yes, he remembered).

He stared silently at Keith’s tensed-up figure on the ground thrashing around, the movements becoming harsher. Lance got down and held him steady, going over Coran’s notes on the love bug. Most of them were about physical contact.  _ Ah, whoops.  _

Unsure of how to do it, Lance stiffly wrapped Keith up in his arms, causing him to relax in the loose hold. After a few seconds or so, Lance gently took his arms out, to be greeted with more thrashing immediately. Hugging Keith again, he stayed for the rest of the night.

DAY 2

Lance blearily opened his eyes, letting the searing white light enter his corneas. As he glanced around, the events of yesterday flooded his subconscious, and he silently groaned. Keith was still asleep, his lips curled into a slight peaceful grin. His eyes opened to meet Lance’s gaze, until it hit him, that Keith was AWAKE and could see him staring like a creep. He glancedaway, heat rising up to his cheeks.

“Enjoying the view?” Keith asked, smirking, which turned Lance’s marshmallow-fied limbs into pure mush. This was so wrong. Lance should have been the one making Keith nervous and blushy. That’s what he was known for, for god’s sake. The flirter, the- “Lance, are you alright?” the other boy asked again, dark red flashing through his suddenly concerned eyes. “Hmm, what? Oh yeah, fine. Let’s go, Keith”, he sighed, having to accept that this probably was the new normal.

Lance found that the new normal was too hard to wrap his head around during breakfast, due to the love-induced aphrodisiac that was flowing through Keith’s veins and possessing him to drape himself on Lance’s lap, and treat him like a baby that couldn’t lift a spoon. 

“Pidge! Thank god.” he tried crying out, with a spoonful of food goo shoved in his face, except it came out like this: “PimM! ThaMN Mm”. Pidge sat down, restraining a smirk at Lance’s terror. He yanked Keith’s hand away and took a breather, then gave a stink eye at Pidge. 

“WHEN are you going to find the cure?! Keith’s driving me crazy!” Lance screeched, trying to get out from under him unsuccessfully. Keith’s arms pressed down harder into his sides, a bit gently though, as if he would break at the slightest show of force.. 

“In a good way, I hope?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear. 

Pidge looked up. “Oh, uh- yeah! Coran says that the bug’s effects should wear off in 180 doboshes, around a week or so I think?”

“A WEEK?! That’s too long!”

“Lance is right”, Shiro stated, “This may affect our formation of Voltron on the battlefield”

“Well, I could try seeing if a cure could be created for the bug by collecting some of Keith’s blood...which might take a while, but it is a quicker solution” Pidge responded matter-of-factly.

“I really don’t think our formation of Voltron would be affected, however. Wouldn’t Keith just have a stronger bond with Lance?” Hunk scratched his head. This was the first time somebody on the team had been affected by a planet’s organisms. Actually, Lance was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.   
  


“Well, what if Lance gets hurt?” Pidge thought,”Keith would probably want to make sure that his precious  _ boyfriend  _ is alright, which he probably isn’t. He never is.”

“Hey, what’s with all the Lance bashing?” Lance said, groaning.

Keith jumped out of Lance’s lap, mullety head darting back and forth. “Who’s bashing Lance? I will fight them to the death!”

“See what I mean?” asked Pidge, who, for her credit, did not sound elated in the least that she was correct.

“Don’t worry, Lance”, Hunk whispered, consolingly, “We can make the cure. We just need time.”

Later, with a lot of wheedling from Lance, Keith extended his arm for Hunk, all the while looking at the target of his affections dopily. He was so engrossed at his task, that he did not even notice when Hunk pressed the needle.

Keith’s eyes still followed Lance as when they walked to the training room. Lance was pretty sure that Keith only looked at Shiro this long before, but unlike the eyes full of awe that were trained at his idol, these eyes were filled with a certain fondness, as though Lance was an idiot, but he was  _ his  _ idiot. He felt like he had a cup of Hunk’s hot chocolate every time Keith would look at him like that, which immediately soured once he remembered that this was due to a stupid bug. 

“Lance? Honey? Sweetheart?-” “Those are the most generic nicknames I’ve heard, Mullet. Leave the nicknaming to the master” Lance remarked, pointing at himself.

“Well, what do you want,  _ Sharpshooter? _ ” Keith smiled, leaning closer. A noise suddenly started playing, louder and louder, baDUM baDUM baDUM, like an abused bongo drum. 

_ Oh wait, that’s just my heart,  _ Lance remembered. “I want” he paused as the words flooded his mind “To go, I need to go now. See ya Keithy!” he finished, shakily, slamming the door and collapsing behind it.

After a few minutes of blissful peace, he heard a tap on the door. More taps followed, with Keith yelling “Are you out of the bathroom yet? Lance? Sharpshooter?” (and more nicknames that the author did not want to type out).  _ Ignore it Lance, don't open the door, don’t open the door. _

He opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more!


	3. Day 2(cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys Keith and Lance get some good old-fashioned love-bug drama thrust at em.

Keith pounced on Lance and kissed the hell out of him. There’s no simpler way to describe it.

His lips pushed against Lance’s unmoving ones fervently, as if his fucking life depended on it, and his hands were wrapped around Lance’s waist. Lance’s hands were meanwhile flailing in the air like a passive-aggressive rooster.

As for what was probably going through Lance’s fried brain right now? Probably something like this: lipslipslipslipsohfuckwhatdoIdoklilemown

He pushed Keith away, gasping for breath. Looking confused and startled at being pushed(hmm..conartled?), he leaned on the door and pouted at him.

“Why did you do that?! We love each other! And I missed you. A lot” he added in his signature clipped tone, dashed with a bit of hurt. Fake hurt, Lance reminded himself. 

_ None of this was real. _

“Mullet” Lance sighed, “For the last time, you don’t love me, and will you finally realize that you aren’t yourself?”

“I do”

“What?” he asked, realizing that he could

“I do love you.”

Lance groaned,”See? You’re just, like, a shell of yourself! Can you even think straight, man?”

“Yes I can!” Keith exclaimed indignantly,”I just feel more like telling you about my feelings and all. Remembering stuff is easy for me still. I know you have 4 siblings. I know you are the paladin of the Red Lion. I know you were a cargo pilot at the Garrison. I know your face routine completely.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Okay, um, You usually start with the acne cream your mother got you, then you apply lotion, and aloe vera on top of that, then you do a final rinse with soap and apply the cucumber face mask thing with the slices on your eyes” he finished, leaning back on the wall. Lance felt his mouth unhinge and closed it quickly.

“How?” he squeaked

“I was watching closely” he purred, putting his hand to the side of Lance’s cheek, caressing it. Lance wasn’t the smartest of the team (hell, he’s even been called the dumbest), but either Keith was truly in love with him or he had a really good memory. And judging the fact that he completely FORGOT who Lance was from the Garrison, he would have to go with the first option. But, that couldn’t be right.

Lance looked back at Keith, who was indeed watching him closely.

“You do know you’re bitten by a love bug, right? That means you  _ fall in love  _ with me”

“Doesn’t mean I’m already in love with you” he declared, kissing him again on the lips. Lance stayed still, in shock, until Keith stiffened, eyes wide. 

“Wh-what am I doing here? Is this your room? Lance?” He backed up into the door.

Lance scootched back, arms in a placating gesture. “It’s okay man, you just got bitten by a bug...say, how do I know that you’re still not in love with me?” he asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

“I’m not in love with you!” Keith exclaimed quickly, eyes wide. “Listen, I-I gotta go”, he finished, voice trembling.

Keith got up slowly, as if he was not used to legs yet, and walked away shakily. Lance was watching him all the while, touching his lips in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woweee, that was a lot of stuff happening right there. The last chapter is in sight :). 
> 
> P.S: I LOVE comments.


	4. Filler Chapter(a bit o' drama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM MORE FLUFF AND NO DRAMA. Yeah, basically this is just a filler chapter cause I wanted 5 chapters instead of 4...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluff, kiddos...and weirdness.
> 
> Tumblr: https://queven.tumblr.com/

Lance was still lost in thought as he walked out, walking to nowhere in particular. That is, until he bumped into a very broad chest.

“Hey Shiro. I know I’m irresistible, but you can stop trying to make me fall in love with you”

Shiro just smiled exasperatedly, and offered Lance a hand. “How’s Keith? I saw his door closed, which I’m assuming to mean that the effects have worn off”

“Well, you assumed right” Lance chuckled halfheartedly at an attempt to seem relieved. Of course Shiro saw right through him.

“Lance” He put his arm (not the robotic one) on his shoulder. “Keith doesn’t hate you. He never did”

“Doesn’t seem like it” 

“Is that all that’s bothering you? Or is there something else? You usually are the one who talks to him the most. I’m pretty sure you like Keith as much as he likes you.”

“Impossible. Also, what are you trying to imply?” he snorted.

“Just give it a shot, Lance” Shiro remarked, walking away ”You might be surprised.”

* * *

Lance continued off in the other direction, bumping into another figure. 

“Is today Bump Into Lance Day or something?” he asked.

“Lance? Is that you?” Allura brushed off her lap, standing up.

“Yeah princess...where were you? I haven’t seen you in, like, days!”

“Oh, quiznak. There was a bug. It escaped. I need to find it, otherwise...the point is, there is reason to believe that it may be in the Castle this very moment.” she looked around anxiously.

Lance’s mind raced. “Wait, do you mean the love bug?”

“Love bug? No, those are extinct. I’m looking for the k’apsiD skamidif” 

“The what?”

“It’s a bug? Shiny and red? When it bites, it makes the affected more confident, where they would do things they want to do, but never had the courage to do. The venom is highly coveted”

“Quiznak” Lance gasped, sitting back on the ground. He wouldn’t have believed it, hadn’t it been for Allura’s superserious we-might-be-in-danger face.

“Lance” Allura looked at him suspiciously, “Who got bit?”

“Keith. Coran thought it was a love bug, and Keith did act like he was bit by one…”

“Yes, those two are often confused. Who did he ‘fall in love’ with?”

“Me” he groaned miserably “Me”

Allura looked shocked, for her credit. “Oh. OH, Lance. Why are you sad, then? Keith likes  _ you!  _ Don’t you like him?”

“Well, yeah, but-” Lance paused, Allura’s words finally taking effect. “ _ Yeah”  _

“Go get your man, Lance” she said encouragingly, turning back to give him a smile.

* * *

“You know, you can be a real hard guy to find when you want to be”

Keith turned around to glance at Lance. “Wow. You actually didn’t forget our bonding moment this time.”

“Ha ha. But, is the Black Lion, like, your place to hang out on?”

“Helps me think”

“About?” Lance cautiously looked over at Keith, who was staring at Lance fondly, a soft grin on his face.

“You”

“How-how can you just SAY stuff like that?!”

Keith snorted. “You’re talking”

“Wait-what hey!” Lance exclaimed, flustered. 

They looked at each other, Keith’s mouth moving up and down as if to restrain a laugh, and then he snorted loudly. Whatever silence was there broke, both of them dissolving into chuckles and shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did your author just keyboard smash and add vowels to make up the name of the bug? Yes, she did.
> 
> Remember, comments help me sleep at night!


	5. THE FRIGGING END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo...there were originally supposed to be four chapters, but I like having my stories with chapter numbers that are multiples of 5, so here you go.

“So, love bug? Are we gonna talk about it, like ever?”

“Listen, Lance...I think I’m in love with you. The bug did nothing, just made me act on my actions, I guess” he shrugged, as if indifferent, but his tense shoulders gave him away.

“I know” Keith whipped his head around. “Allura told me. You weren’t bit by a love bug, you were bit by a-” Lance tried recreating the weird noises Allura made.

“The what?”

“Eh, some bug that boosts your confidence up by a lot. Makes you do stuff that you would never do in reality”

“I’m kind of surprised you’re acting so chill about this, to be honest”

Lance shrugged nonchalantly,”Everybody loves Loverboy Lance”

“Never mind, I hate you. I must have been bit by a bug that makes me crazy or something”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Lance leaned in. “That’s not what you were saying a few hours ago”

Keith didn’t respond, looking out at the stars again. 

“Wait. Lance, do you love me?”

“Yeah, have for a long time. Ever since our bonding moment”

“You do remember! Never mind, just say it? For me?” Keith looked at him pleadingly and Lance sighed.

“Fine. I love you. You happy now, Mullet Extraordinaire?”

“Very” Lance was waiting for the kiss, but Keith just whispered ,‘Here’s what you get for having a problem with my mullet’ against his lips and walked away quickly, laughing.

Lance screeched, running after the cackling black paladin.

* * *

BONUS

The next day, Keith walked in, his mullet more rumpled than usual. Lance walked in a few minutes later, with bags under his eyes, and a sleepy expression. They both sat next to each other and ignored the looks everybody was giving them, focusing on their food.

Coran sprung up between them, ”So, are you guys dating?!”

Lance flung his spoon in the air, and Keith’s expression went through several shades of alarm. 

Coran poked Lance several times. “Are you, are you, are you?”

“Yes, Coran. Yes we are” he answered softly, kissing Keith’s cheek, causing him to turn firetruck red, and Pidge to make a gagging noise and stomp out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH, thanks for reading, humans! I actually did something that was not a oneshot! For Voltron! Thanks for sticking along for the ride, guys. I appreciate it.
> 
> I might be posting Klance-related drabbles here at my Tumblr: https://queven.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember, comments make an author happy, healthy, and wise!


End file.
